


Unbreakable.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmate AU? some of that, Vague mentions of the rest of the team, mentions of William - Freeform, set after 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: No matter how many times a puzzle falls apart, it never breaks. And when the pieces fall, a knowing touch is always enough to put them back together.





	Unbreakable.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panther_of_Shadows03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther_of_Shadows03/gifts).



> Hey, guys. This is my first take at Jemily so, I hope you enjoy this piece.
> 
> Happy birthday, Sky! Like...it's a whole different month now, but hey! It's done?

It was true no one had a deeper bond with JJ than Emily. They were good friends but not the best. Those places were reserved for Reid when it came to the blonde and Derek if talking of Emily. Truthfully, one Penelope Garcia fit perfectly in that role for both of them. But best friends with each other? No. That wasn't true.

They didn't talk about everything. They didn't share guilty pleasures or spent girl nights without Garcia. There weren't conventions, movies or dinner if the rest of the team weren't invited.

And yet, when something happened to one of them, the BAU sought the other’s help.

It wouldn't be much of an enigma if they took a moment to observe them. It was quite easy to notice their connection didn't need words or even a title.

Whenever JJ’s hands trembled after a tough case; a hand on her shoulder was enough to steady her. A silent question flashed on Emily's eyes and the answer would come in the form of a forlorn smile. No, things weren't alright but they would be. It was all part of the job.

A cup of coffee or a chocolate bar were enough to make her feel somewhat alive when compartmentalizing threatened to push her walls a little too high. A look across the bullpen would reveal JJ shrugging in a way that said: “I thought you might need it.” No questions asked.

Emily learned not to ask either. She didn't need to when every answer was on display if she took a moment to stare into blue eyes. She learned all about Agent Jareau just by observing her. Emily also wanted to believe she could have done so without being a behavioral analyst.

Seriously, it wasn't that hard to notice how JJ called Henry every night if she couldn't make it home. It wasn't hard to see how much she struggled for balance.

They traveled across the country; doing their jobs the best way they could, to ensure the safety of kids like Henry. They were willing to sacrifice everything for the greater good. Every day was about taking decisions and making choices without knowing the final outcome. Most of the time lives were saved, and sometimes they had to endure the pain that came with a perturbed mind.

Perhaps that was another thing they shared in silence. Of course, they weren't the only ones close to torture at the hands of an unsub. But for them, it was more than that. They were held captive by ghosts of their past.

They bend to take every punch, to accept the pain and bleed without giving up. As hard as it was, they didn't break. Not completely.

What came after the storm was harder to deal with. Enough for JJ to get lost in her thoughts more often than usual, for her calls to last longer before ending abruptly or for her eyes to beg Emily to understand.

All in all, it wasn't hard to figure out when William left even if JJ said nothing.

There was no need for words when Emily pulled her into a hungry kiss; a hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer as she claimed her with eager lips.

It didn't mean more than it should. It wasn't meant to fill a void or blossom into something they weren't ready for. And it didn't.

Lips traveled to JJ’s pale throat; sucking and kissing until they left marks that weren't closely tied to pain. If Jennifer dug her nails on Emily's leather jacket, it was solely to hold onto the control she was losing on every other aspect of her life.

The jacket was unceremoniously tossed to the floor a second later.

When she tilted her head, Emily followed without hesitation. Teeth sank on the crook between neck and shoulder; coaxing a breathy moan from JJ’s lips.

However, when Emily fumbled trying to unbutton the shirt JJ was wearing, a soft squeeze on her arm was enough to steady her hands. It was a reminder to slow down - they had the whole night. They needed a moment to gain control when it was slipping away and just take in the moment.

Their shirts fell to the floor followed by a pair of jeans and a pencil skirt. They fell along with their pretenses: their strong facades and fears. Those had to wait out of the door as they moved towards the bed.

Every kiss was tainted with pain and blood: the sorrow of their past and the longing for freedom. There were phantoms of those they weren't able to save, clinging to their souls with the strong grip of death. However, it was easier to ignore them once their scars became invisible into the dark. It was easier to ignore the fetid smell of remorse when the silence was filled with their heavy breathing.

It was then they took the chance to shiver with desire instead of fear.

It was true they were alive, but it couldn't be considered a victory when they fought the same battles; the same war, every fucking day. But at least they didn't have to pretend when it was just the two of them.

Perhaps it was impossible to lie when JJ’s body betrayed her so blatantly. Her skin was covered in goosebumps as soon as Emily left her bare of any clothes. But she wasn't there to lie. Instead, she was splayed down in bed; hair messy and makeup smudged, so she could face the truth.

A moan broke the silence once Emily took a nipple into her mouth; the gentle scrape of teeth making JJ arch off the bed. Her fingers grasped the sheets as she tried to hold into reality but, ultimately, found their way to ebony tresses.

The rest of the world felt unreal; the bedsheets too cold against her heated skin and the dim light entering through parted curtains too bright in that moment of intimacy.

The only real thing was the feeling of Emily's mouth as she tasted every inch of skin. The way her eyes shone was enough to heal JJ’s heart in a way a million words couldn't. It felt naive; foolish even, to trust someone when the ones they trusted before left without looking back. But Emily caressed her skin until JJ had no other option than trust Emily with everything she had; everything that was left.

There was a need to consume each other; to drink their shared pain with every kiss as Emily tasted heartbreak from JJ’s skin. She made her way back down; lips almost scorching as sucked on a collarbone and teeth dangerously sharp as she nibbled on the perfect curve of a soft breast. Then, she followed the valley between perfect mounds; traveling lower, lower,  _ lower _ .

She felt abdominal muscles shivering under the soft lap of her tongue as she traced abs. She heard the sharp intake of air as she mouthed the sensitive skin near a particular scar on the blonde’s side. But she didn’t stop. Emily wouldn’t give JJ enough time to think about the connotations of said scar. She wouldn’t give her enough time to doubt herself.

Calloused hands parted strong thighs, dark hair caressing the inner sides as Emily blended in with the shadows.

Perhaps Jennifer Jareau wasn’t to see her reflection without thinking about the sharp edges of her broken image. She wasn’t able to see past that when her life and the sense of normalcy faded away so suddenly. That was her refuge when her day to day life became plagued with body horror and minds they weren’t able to comprehend completely.

Sure, the BAU was created to comprehend the criminal mind. And, in theory, they did. But the cruelty, the sadism and the need to injure others for their own pleasure, wasn’t something any of them could relate to, therefore, they couldn’t fully understand the criminal mind.

That little distinction was one of the little reasons setting them apart from the same criminals they hunt on a daily basis.

And then, they had families and friends. Faces that wouldn’t get destroyed by the memories of corpses. There was fear. After staring deep into the darkest parts humanity had to offer, it had to be expected. But it was easier to breathe when there was someone there capable to remind them of the good things.

JJ felt lost without Will not because she loved him. It wasn’t her first heartbreak. He wasn’t that special in the great picture, but she wanted him to be. She thought that of all people. He could understand the pain, the aftermath of everything that happened. She was wrong, and perhaps that hurt more. She wanted to believe he was special, and yet, he proved otherwise.

Going back to an empty house was harder than she would like to admit. All the lights were off, and the same sense of emptiness she held within her heart was perfectly reflected on the room around her.

It didn’t feel so oppressing with Emily there.

It was hard to breathe but for different reasons. JJ wasn’t at the edge of a panic attack as she tried to remember where she was. She was well aware of her surroundings, and the way Emily ground her into the moment with the slight sting of blunt nails against her sides.

Where Jennifer saw sharp edges and a broken picture, Emily found the pieces of a puzzle.

They were out of place, knocked down until the original image was distorted, but not gone. JJ was still there; trembling under her every touch, her light and strength weren’t gone just because of the sense of doom and hated vulnerability looming around. The Sun wasn’t gone while hidden behind the clouds, but a storm was needed to clear the sky.

A bolt of lightning shook her entire body at the first swipe of Emily’s tongue against her clit. Swirling slowly; almost lazily against her, JJ could feel the inferno growing.

The fire spread through her body even when this torture had barely begun. She could feel how the flames licked her skin wherever Emily touched her. The cool air of the room was a sharp contrast to Emily’s warm breath just an inch away from her sex.

“Look at me,” she asked.

Those were the first words whispered into the emptiness of the night, but JJ followed them like they were an order instead of a request. She stared deep into Emily’s eyes to find the reflection of her own demons; all her fears, doubts and complexes were there, and it was enough to make her feel less lonely.

Looking at Emily when they were both nude and sweaty, was like  _ seeing _ her for the first time.

It wasn’t hard to see all the barriers when Emily was a master protecting herself, but she allowed JJ deeper than anyone. She let her see everything she wanted and everything Emily wasn’t ready to admit. Emily had no shame showing her scars; the decisions that marked her past along with her need to be  _ closer _ to someone; anyone.

So, she gave the blonde everything she could want; everything she  _ needed _ .

Pink lips were electric as they covered every inch of skin until Emily was able to suck on JJ’s clit. Her hands keeping her still on the bed when Jennifer’s body claimed its need for more. Her back arched into the pleasure; blue eyes almost falling shut again if the phantom of Emily’s words didn’t echo in the room.

They were so many different things; almost two opposite forces crashing together in a dance of pleasure and despair.

Jennifer was like an open book that Emily never had a problem reading. She drank every word with earnest with the salacious motion of her tongue; taking on JJ’s arousal. Emily changed her pace;  _ faster and going deeper _ , when Jennifer was about to beg.

Pain was hard to handle most of the time. But Jennifer Jareau knew how to deal with it; she could play down any kind of torture. She would clench her teeth and hold back any signal of pain or exhaustion as much as necessary because she wouldn’t let the bad guys win. She was strong enough to experience the worst of hell and walk out as the goddamn Queen.

There were many forms of pain, many sides that would make anyone crumble. And still, JJ wouldn’t beg William to stay, or her captors to stop.

Pleasure was a different story.

Pleasure wasn’t something she was used to or could prepare for. Not when Emily was moving in tandem; creating the perfect rhythm for oblivion. It was good enough to leave Jennifer breathless, to make her a part of the darkness once she couldn’t resist the urge to close her eyes. She couldn’t handle the subtle waves going in crescendo along with her moans.

They were soft; practically lost in the deafening silence of the room, but they grew too loud for her own ears. Her entire being was hyperaware to every touch as Emily’s hand left her hips to push her legs further apart. Her mind was fogged by the density of the moment; sweat covering her skin and hot wetness pooled between her legs.

Emily saw her as the pieces of a puzzle…

And she was determined to put each one in place.

It was almost unfair how well she knew JJ’s body; enough to recognize the signs of her imminent climax. Enough to push a finger inside and change the pace once again.

Slowing down when JJ was so close was certainly a different kind of torture, but the deep thrusts took her by surprise. A gasp left her lips instead of the  _ plea _ no one had heard before.

Maybe that was all part of Emily’s unfair knowledge, which put her at an advantage point above anyone else on the team. JJ knew she could have gone to Derek or Reid...or even Hotch, to find some peace. All of them would find ways to comfort her, but none would have given her  _ this _ .

It was primal and raw, just like Jennifer needed.

She was feeling too much already and couldn’t allow herself to feel anything but pleasure.

Emily was good at giving her that; making her lose control in a labyrinth of sheets and shadows. Emily was good lowering her barriers until there was nothing left to hide. It was ironic how she tried to put JJ’s pieces together just as hard as trying to make her fall apart.

She did so by adding a second finger, pumping relentlessly; still slow and steady. It was barely enough to keep JJ on the edge just a second before dark eyes turned wicked. There was an invisible smile on Emily's face; the kind of smile reserved just for JJ, and that was the end.

Finding the right angle was easy. A slight change of pace coaxed a moan from JJ; louder than before. Her hips chased Emily's fingers and teasing mouth until there was no escape.

The waves crested taking JJ to the peak with a swift movement.

Everything was too far away; the remorse and the heartache. There was nothing but Emily and the gentleness of her fingers as she brought JJ back to reality.

Emily filled the gaps with gentle touches until JJ didn’t feel so shattered. Emily kissed away the pain and replaced every doubt with a kind of confidence that was missing way before JJ was held captive. Warm eyes let her know she wasn’t broken or lost.

Finding home when the entire world felt foreign wasn’t easy, but right there and then JJ felt closer to it than ever. The walls of her room were still so strange and unfamiliar, but Emily moved closer until their bodies were pressed together and their lips met in an insistent kiss.

The fire died down slowly; leaving a warmth sensation behind, as JJ trailed her fingers on the expansion of Emily’s back. Her fingertips danced overheated skin; tracing patterns lost into a sea of everything they could be.

No, they weren’t best friends, but they could be so much  _ more _ .

They were safety and silent comfort when life was too hard. They were confidantes always sharing secrets with just a glance on each other’s direction. They were soldiers on their own wars and yet, a single touch was enough to give them strength; strength to push away the shadows of their past.

Jennifer wasn’t the only one dubious of her body; self-conscious of the scars. She wasn’t the only one corrupted by her fears and the lingering phantom pain of the past.

She knew better than say words they weren’t ready to say. They couldn’t break a moment that felt so fragile. They couldn’t break the promise they made to themselves; never fall again. Perhaps it was too late for that.

Maybe it all started since they worked on their first case together. But life had a way to bring people together not when they wanted but when they were  _ ready _ .

Resilience was something JJ knew too well and William leaving was all she needed to push her into the right direction.

Loving Emily, with feverish touches and fingertips brushing against slick heat and earning a surprised gasp, wasn’t an impulse. None of it was. Every step of the way was a choice. And perhaps it was the right one because Jennifer could feel the smile returning when she made Emily shiver with pleasure.

Despair turned into desperation for something completely different.

They weren’t aching to forget the past but trying to remember the present. They weren’t trying to run or escape when they had found something new and promising. Expectations were thrown out of the window and replaced by the euphoria of the moment.

“JJ,” Emily gasped; hands gripping the sheets and face buried on the blonde’s neck.

“No.”

It wasn’t a denial. She didn’t attempt to stop Emily from rocking against her thigh. JJ didn’t hold back from leaving a mark on Emily’s neck; raven hair pushed behind her ear. The hickey wasn’t a mark of possession but a sense of belonging; of being  _ home _ . Even if the pain returned and a hard day turned into a  _ bad one _ , Emily had a safe place on Jennifer’s arms. No questions asked, like always.

The angle changed as the younger woman managed to sit, pulling Emily all the way until she was straddling her lap. It served them right; allowing Emily to set her own pace as she fucked herself with JJ’s fingers; hips rolling and heartbeat growing stronger to make her deaf to the rest of the world. It made her oblivious to everything if it wasn’t JJ.

“ _ Jennifer. _ ”

The word was choked; almost like a sob,  _ like a plea. _

They were willing to take it all; every sharp edge and brilliant smile but only if they were able to offer everything in return. And everything meant the darkest parts, the doubts, and second guesses. It meant the pain, the fears, the nightmares and the sound of broken laughter like the sign of the upcoming storm.

Jennifer was willing to take it all. To make it hers as much as she did with Emily’s body. Teeth sharp as she pulled gently on a nipple before welcoming it into her mouth. Breath hot as she mouthed against her collarbones and hungry when she swallowed Emily’s deep moan.

They fell backward, exhausted and content, just as sunlight slipped through the curtains.

Jennifer settled on Emily’s side, half draped over the other woman. Her fingers danced on the edge of Emily’s jaw; taking her in like it was the first time. She observed how happiness and  _ peace _ looked on her face and wondered if she had the same smile on her lips.

She could feel it before a content sigh escaped her.

_ What was a soulmate? _

It was more than words. It was something bigger than fears or impulses. It was a choice to look at someone and love them with everything you had; with everything you were.

So much more than a best friend.

And looking at Emily, JJ felt like she had found hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I'll be back with more Jemily at some point.


End file.
